When a video signal is recorded from a TV tuner, a video camera and the like, an operator operates a record button at a desired point in time. However, since it takes a specified period of time to start up a digital recording apparatus, recording is begun in a specified period of time after the operator operates the record button. To avoid this problem, there is proposed a method for recording a video signal once in a memory until the start-up is completed and recording the data stored in the memory onto a recording medium after the start-up is completed (see, for example, patent document 1).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) Publication No. 08-306133 (pp. 2 to 4 and FIGS. 1 to 3)